Mother's Day
by afitwilight
Summary: Mother's Day holds surprises for everyone. NS and GC romance


Mother's Day rolled around pretty fast this year. Not that the day mattered that much to Sara. She wasn't a mother and the mother she did have wasn't much of one. She walked down the aisle of Wal-Mart gazing at the different cards. Lindsey called her a few days before asking for some help. She wanted Sara and the others to help her throw her mother a party for Mother's day. Sara was more than willing to help the little girl, after Eddie's death, Sara felt more responsible for Lindsey. She glanced at the different Mother's Day cards and finally picked one out for Catherine. She thought about searching for her mother one, but couldn't find one that quite said how she felt. She decided to find a small present to go with the card. While she was walking, her cell phone rang. "Hello?"  
  
"Hey Sar." Nick's Texan accented voice replied.   
  
A smile spread on her face. "Hey. What's going on?"  
  
"Nothing, I was wondering if you could bring me something home while you're out."  
  
"Sure." Sara walked slowly around the numerous people smelling perfume and lotions. "What do you need?"  
  
"I'm almost out of deodorant."  
  
"Okay. I'll pick you up some. Do we need anything else for Catherine's party?"  
  
Nick was silent for a few moments and then responded. "Not that I know of. We've already got the food and plates. What we don't have, the others are bringing."  
  
"Okay. I'll be home soon." Sara said and added. "I love you."  
  
"Love you too Sar. Bye." They both hung up and Sara made her way down the cosmetics aisle. She decided to get Catherine some make-up. She finally found a shade of red Clinique lipstick that Catherine would like and picked herself out some chap stick. She found Nick's brand of deodorant and headed for the check out line.   
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~   
  
Sara and Nick arrived at Catherine's and began setting up things for the party. Warrick was already there with Lindsey and Greg. Grissom was out with Catherine keeping her busy until time for the party. Lindsey was coloring a banner for her mom.  
  
"Uncle Greg. Can we listen to some music?"  
  
Greg was more than happy to make that request. "Sure. How about Fuel?"  
  
"Okay."   
  
Greg grabbed his cd case and pulled out his Fuel cd. He placed the cd in the player and soon the song Innocent came on. He began singing along with the music while he continued to help decorate.   
  
Warrick, Nick, and Sara were in the kitchen cooking food and decorating the cake. Sara's hair kept getting in her way. "I'll be back." She told the guys and went into the living room.  
  
"Hey Linds. Do you have a pony tail holder I could borrow?"  
  
"Sure." Lindsey jumped up and ran to her room. She came back out holding a bright blue and yellow scrunchie. "Here you go."  
  
Sara took it and smiled. "Thanks." She quickly pulled her hair back in a ponytail and headed back in the kitchen. Warrick and Nick smiled at her.   
  
"How's the food coming?" She asked them.  
  
"Great." Warrick answered. "We've got the hot dogs and burgers out on the grill. Grissom should be bringing Catherine back anytime now."  
  
"Sara!" Lindsey yelled from the other room. "Uncle Greg wants to know if you're going to make him those Cocoa Pebbles treats."  
  
Nick and Warrick both grinned at her. She just shook her head. "Tell Greg I'll make them later."  
  
"Okay."   
  
"Something going between you and Greg we don't know about?" Warrick asked.  
  
"Yeah, Sara. Should I be jealous or something?" Nick replied with a hurt look on his face.  
  
Sara laughed. "Nothing is going on and besides Lindsey asked me earlier if I could make them before I left."  
  
"You never make them for me." Nick pouted.   
  
Sara closed the distance between and wrapped her arms around him. "No, I make something better. Besides you hate Cocoa Pebbles." She pulled him toward her and kissed him.   
  
Warrick cleared his throat. "You guys want a room?"  
  
They pulled apart. "Sorry." Nick apologized.  
  
"No you're not, but it's okay. Just don't do that at a crime scene."  
  
Before Nick or Sara could comment, Greg called out. "Grissom's back."  
  
They all went into the living room and waited for Grissom and Catherine to enter. Catherine walked in the door and Lindsey yelled. "Happy Mother's Day!"  
  
Catherine's face filled with shock. "You guys did this for me?"  
  
"It was Lindsey's idea. We just helped her." Warrick explained.  
  
Catherine turned to Grissom. "So that's why you wanted me out of the house so bad."  
  
"Pretty much."  
  
Catherine kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks." She then walked over and gave her daughter a hug. "I love you Lindsey."  
  
"I love you too mommy. Come on, we've got food." Lindsey took her mom's hand and led her to the kitchen.   
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~   
  
After they finished eating, they were sitting in the living room passing out Catherine's presents. "You guys didn't have to get me anything. It's not my birthday." Catherine said.  
  
"We know, but we thought what the hell, let's make it a true party." Warrick said.  
  
Catherine laughed. "Okay. Well, whose present should I open up first?"  
  
"Mine!" Lindsey yelled and ran and grabbed her present. She handed it to her mom and smiled. "I hope you like it."  
  
"I'm sure I will." Catherine opened the present carefully and smiled. "The Giving Tree. Lindsey, I love this book."  
  
"I know. I remember you used to read it to me all the time when I was little."  
  
Catherine gave her daughter a kiss. "Thanks baby." She glanced at the others. "Whose next?"  
  
"My gift." Greg said and handed her a bag.   
  
Catherine reached inside the bag and pulled out a set of handcuffs. She turned to Greg. "Um, thanks Greg."  
  
"No problem. I thought you could use them you know when." He gazed over at Grissom. Catherine grabbed the remote control beside her and threw it at him.  
  
"Hey!"   
  
Catherine finished opening up the rest of the presents. She was truly amazed at how thoughtful all the presents were. "Thanks guys, I loved everything."  
  
"We're not done yet." Grissom said. "We have a few more presents for you and then some for Sara."  
  
Sara's head shot up. "Me? Why me?"  
  
Nick smiled and reached for her hand. "You'll see."  
  
Grissom handed Catherine a box. "This box has several presents in it. You have to open them in order. Each present has a number. The first one is from all of us."  
  
"Alright." Catherine opened the box and found a small wrapped present with the number one. She tore the paper and smiled. Inside was a digital camera. She thanked everyone and opened the second present. There were tickets two tickets to Hawaii. "Oh my gosh. Gil, are these for us?"  
  
He nodded. "Yeah."   
  
She jumped up and kissed him. "Thanks so much. I can't wait."   
  
Nick stood up. "I'll be right back." When he came back he was holding a yellow rose and handed it to Sara.   
  
She smiled. "Thanks Nick, it's beautiful."   
  
"You're welcome." He handed her a present. "This is for you too."  
  
Sara took the present and slowly opened it. She noticed it was an issue of Modern Bride. She was about to respond about it when she glanced up and noticed Nick was on one knee. "Sara Sidle, will you marry me?"  
  
Sara's eyes began filling with tears. She couldn't speak, so she nodded. Tears cascaded down her cheeks and Nick pulled her into a hug. "I love you Sara."  
  
"I love you too." Nick kissed her and they pulled apart. The others congratulated them and gave them hugs.   
  
Catherine turned to Grissom. "This has been the best Mother's Day ever."  
  
"I'm glad." He wrapped his arm around her and they settled back on the couch. Greg grabbed the remote control and turned the television on.   
  
"Cool, the Lord of the Rings is on." He said.  
  
"Turn it." Catherine said. "I've seen that movie way too many times."  
  
"Oh man." Greg flipped the channels. He passed by the Disney movie Aladdin and before he could change it, Lindsey demanded him to keep it there.  
  
He was about to protest when she gave him her best puppy dog look. "Fine." He agreed and left the channel there. Lindsey clapped and ran to her room. She came back holding a blanket and sat down beside Greg. She wrapped them both in the blanket and leaned against him.  
  
Greg smiled and wrapped his arm around her. They watched the movie together making comments on the different characters and scenes. The others got up and went into the kitchen so they wouldn't disturb the movie.   
  
Catherine walked over to her refrigerator and pulled out a bottle of Arrowhead water. She took a quick sip and sat down on a chair by the table. "Thanks again for doing this guys. I really appreciate it."  
  
"You're welcome Catherine." Grissom said.  
  
Nick glanced down at his watch. "It's getting pretty late and some of us have shift tonight."   
  
"Yeah." Sara agreed and stood up. She reached for Nick's hand and helped him up. "Happy Mother's Day Cath." She said.  
  
"Thanks. I can't wait for the wedding."  
  
Sara grinned. "Me neither. Bye guys."   
  
Nick and Sara said bye to Lindsey and Greg and headed for Nick's Denali. They drove back to his apartment and walked inside. Nick immediately wrapped her in his arms and kissed her. After a few moments, they pulled away. "I've been dying to do that all day."  
  
"I bet I know something else you've been dying to do." Sara replied with a hint of seduction in her voice.   
  
Nick smiled, picked her up, and carried her to his bedroom. He sat her down on the bed. A serious look crossed his face. "You're beautiful, you know that."  
  
"I think you've mentioned it before." She replied.   
  
"And I'll keep saying it." Nick scooted beside her and wrapped her in his arms. He held her tightly and kissed her forehead. Sara smiled up at him; sleep was evident in her eyes. "Get some rest, we've got to be at work in a few hours."  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you too."   
  
Sara cuddled closer to him and felt herself beginning to drift off to sleep. Her last thought was how lucky she was and how she was going to love spending the rest of her life with the man beside her.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ The End ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ 


End file.
